


Red is the color

by Diana924



Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Incest, Stream of Consciousness, red coulor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924





	Red is the color

Il rosso è il colore della passione dicono, impetuoso, forte, prorompente e senza confini, come Lucrezia ben sa, la passione che prova per chi non dovrebbe.

 Il rosso è anche il colore dell'ira, che ti acceca e non ti permette più di vedere nulla, altro sentimento che lei conosce fin troppo bene.

 Il rosso è il colore della tonaca cardinalizia di Cesare, anche ora che non la indossa più Lucrezia non può fare a meno di associare a lui, a suo fratello, il suo amato fratello, sempre pronto a proteggerla e così buono con lei, a volte pensa di non meritare un fratello come Cesare.

 Il rosso è il colore del loro stemma, il toro Borgia, un colore che Lucrezia ben conosce perché lei più di tutti è una Borgia, e sa bene quali sono i suoi obblighi. Poi però guarda Cesare, ascolta le sue parole rassicuranti e si specchia nei suoi occhi che le dicono più di mille parole in uno sguardo.

 Il rosso è il colore che associano alla loro terra, una terra che Lucrezia non ha mai visto e che non le interessa visitare, la sua casa è con Cesare, accanto a lui e con lui, quando è con suo fratello Lucrezia sa che non ha bisogno di altro, solo Cesare.

 Il rosso è il colore della passione, quella che credeva di aver trovato con Paolo, il suo Narciso, e che ha tentato invano di suscitare in Alfonso ma lui ha fatto un voto e lei si è sentita così inutile; la stessa passione che però condivide con Cesare. E' peccato, lo sanno entrambi, è immorale, è vergognoso e tanto altro, è un peccato, un crimine, un abominio, è così ... giusto. Non c'è niente di sbagliato in quel bacio, non c'è niente di sbagliato nel ricercare quegli abbracci e non è immorale provare quei sentimenti, è tutto così giusto pensa Lucrezia nel sentire le labbra di Cesare su di sè, come può un sentimento simile essere sbagliato?

Finiranno all'inferno, anche per quello oltreché per tutto il resto, e a volte ha come l'impressione di sentire sul suo corpo le fiamme rosse dell'inferno salvo poi rendersi conto che basta la presenza di Cesare ad infiammarla, ma di una cosa Lucrezia Borgia è sicura: ci finiranno insieme, per sempre.


End file.
